Reference is made to DE 42 29 865 A and to a prospectus on the "Geodyna 3000/3500" of Hofmann Werkstatt-Technik GmbH, 64319 Pfungstadt, publication 9402195 3/94.
For wheel disks which have no rim flanges for attaching balancing weights, self-adhesive balancing weights can be used. Such adhesively-applied balancing weights can be kept at hand in certain sizes in the shape of bands or bars in predetermined weight levels, and can be attached on the inner side of the wheel disk where they remain pressed on by centrifugal force while driving. Through these means, it is further guaranteed that the outer appearance of the wheel disk is not impaired by the balancing weight. A published German application, DE 42 29 865 A1, discloses sampling the balancing planes and radii, in which balancing weights can be positioned (particularly on the inner side of the wheel disk) to balance an unbalance. The balancing positions (which can also lie at the covered positions) are relocated with the help of the sampling device after conducting the measurement process.
From a published Japanese application, JP 59-72036 A, published in Patent Abstracts of Japan P-295, Aug. 17, 1994, Vol. 8/No. 179, it is known, for rotors which permit balancing only at certain balancing points, to divide the unbalance vector into two components which lie within the allowed balancing points. It is also known from another published German application, DE 28 30 070 A1, to divide the unbalance vector determined in a measurement procedure into components.
Wheel disks for motor vehicle wheels, on the other hand, are designed, particularly on their inside, such that balancing weights, in particular adhesive weights, can be attached at all angular positions. For the measurement device disclosed in the prospectus "Geodyna 3000/3500", mentioned above, infinitely many locations for weight placement are possible.
For balancing an unbalance, it is known from German application DE 37 43 302 A1to keep balancing masses at the ready. Furthermore, German patent DE-OS 20 19 649 discloses the balancing masses kept at hand in the form of a continuous band of weight material formed into a roll from which the required weight sizes are cut.